FAQ
Account Questions I lost access to my account. What should I do? Please email hi@gtoken.com with account details such as your username and any other information that can be used to authenticate your account. E.g. Your progress in game, the usernames of your friends in game, special/rare units, your last login time or the last stage you attempted etc, any information specific to your account that will help us to authenticate your ownership of the account. I did not get the gems that I bought. What should I do? Please email hi@gtoken.com with as much information and details as you can about how it occurred. Please also attach a screenshot of the error message you received if any, as well as the invoice of your purchase whether you purchased through GooglePlay or the iTunes store. I summoned a sphere but I did not get anything. What should I do? Please email hi@gtoken.com with as much information and details as you can about how it occurred. Please also attach a screenshot of the error message you received if any. I accidentally fused/evolved/sold my Sphere away. What should I do? We are very sorry but in most cases, we are unable to bring back your Sphere as doing so would be unfair to other players. Please lock all your valuable units to prevent such accidents in future. I encountered a gameplay bug/error/issue. What should I do? We are very sorry if the bug/error caused you any inconvenience or negatively affected your gameplay experience and we thank you for bringing it to our attention. Please email contact@ixorastudios.com with screenshots of the bug/error as well as provide a short description of how you encountered the bug. If the bug/error has negatively affected your gameplay experience or if you helped us to uncover a gameplay exploit/bug, you will be duly compensated/rewarded. I encountered a bot/hacker or suspect someone of suspicious activity. What should I do? If you suspect any player of suspicious activity, please email contact@ixorastudios.com with screenshots of the suspicious player and a short description of the suspicious activity you suspect the player of being involved and we will investigate the player accordingly. Can I change my character’s name? It is currently not possible to change your character name from the game. However, you can change you character name if it is deemed offensive or inappropriate by emailing contact@ixorastudios.com. If we determine that a name change is appropriate, you can change your character name to a more suitable name that is not currently taken. I want to switch my phone, how do I transfer my account to a my new phone? You can either link your account to Facebook or GoPlay and you will be able to restore your account on your new device. Gameplay Questions How can I capture special Event units like Calerin and Uloreld? Special event units like Calerin and Uloreld can be captured by defeating them on any level of difficulty in the event, and the chances for capturing them go higher with difficulty. The chance for capturing the special event units is not 100% at Lv 4, but it is higher than the lower levels and have a chance of capturing them at a higher rarity. When they have increased drop rate events of specific elements/units, does that guarantee me a unit of that element? The increased drop rate of specific elements do increase the rate of the specified units being summoned, but the chances are still random. There is still a chance to get other units of different elements and there is still a chance to get duplicate units, but the chances for the specified element to appear are definitely higher than normal. What time is the Maintenance for my country? Please go to time converting sites like this http://www.worldtimebuddy.com/ in order to find out what time the Maintenance is scheduled for you. How do I obtain FREE Holy Flowers (Special EXP fusion unit)? You can get a Holy Flower unit for your first 10 successful referrals. Invite your friends to play Battle Spheres and request them to do the following: Tap on the "Social" > "Referral ID". Enter your friend's Referral ID into the Field and tap "Submit". You and your friend will then find a FREE Holy Flower in your Mailbox. Can I capture during the boss battle at ? All units that begin at 3 Stars and above cannot be obtained except through Premium Summons. However, if the unit's base form is at 2 Stars, you can obtain it through certain Events or even normal dungeon stages. What do I need to Evolve my unit? Please refer to Evolution. Where can I get Gems without spending? Please refer to Gems. How do I level up my Sphere’s skills? Please refer to Skills. What is the daily Garden/Events schedule? Please refer to Dungeon Schedule. What are the different unit types and what do they do? Please refer to Unit Types. Can I boost my unit's stats even if the unit is at max level? Yes. You can use Sparks to improve each stat to a certain extent. Please refer to Special Units. Can I level up my unit’s skills even if the unit is at max level? Yes. You can fuse units to raise skill levels even if the level is maxed. Why do different units require different amount of EXP to level up? Certain units, such as the starter units Fiursa, Terraspin and Tribone require less EXP to level up to help players when they are just starting out while rare premium units such as the Dragons require more EXP to level up. This is intended.